Sólo a un shinigami
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Las amigas de Karin se preguntan a qué tipo de chicos les prepararía chocolates la pelinegra. Reflexionando un rato y tras un fortuito encuentro, decide que esas fechas no son tan estúpidas.


**Hitsugaya x Karin, espero que os guste. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

Sólo a un shinigami

Varias de sus amigas habian dedicado la tarde entera a hablar de ese día, de esa fecha tan señalada esos días de invierno en que el chocolate se convertía en un símbolo de amor. Una celebración cursi, hortera y de mal gusto, a los ojos de Kurosaki Karin.

-Pero seguro que hay algún chico al cuál sí le darías chocolates.- Insistió una de sus amigas. Sólo lo negó.

La verdad, todos los chicos de su edad le parecían inmaduros y unos pervertidos en potencia. En resumidas cuentas, se podria decir que eran todos un atajo de monos o gorilas, según se prefiera. Obvio, si se trataba de fútbol, tendría que entrar en detalles, puesto que varios de esos primates eran tan buenos como ella en los deportes. Pero ese tema no tenía nada que ver.

Su carácter tosco y seco también daba qué pensar no sólo a los chicos, sinó también a sus amigas. Algunas le habian insinuado que podría llegar a darse el caso de que, hipotéticamente hablando, su orientación sexual no se correspondiera con la establecida.

Cuando Yoshino se lo expresó en voz medio alta medio baja, recibió tal grito de escándalo que nunca volvieron a tocar el tema.

Kurosaki Karin no era homosexual. No le gustaban las personas de su mismo sexo. Tal vez, se decía a sí misma en algunas reflexiones sin sentido, de esas que la gente tiene antes de dormirse, ella se declinara por la necrofilia. Después de todo, y según tenía entendido, Hitsugaya Toshiro podría considerarse como un muerto. Pero la idea la asqueaba. ¿Por qué no habia un término que incluyera la atracción por los shinigami?

De todos modos, a la chica deportista no le interesaban los chicos de su escuela, pervertidos e infantiles, y prefería buscarlos en la Sociedad de Almas. Sonrió para sí misma, con la anterior pregunta encubierta de su amiga: ¿A qué tipo de chicos le daría Kurosaki Karin chocolates el día de San Valentín?

-Nunca te he visto salir con chicos.- Argumentó Yoshino ese día, continuando con su conversación anterior.- Así que me pregunto qué tipo de chicos te gustan.

Tras un momento de reflexión, movió lentamente sus labios como reflexionando para sí misma las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

-Los que tienen el pelo blanco y visten de negro.

-¿Huh?- Por supuesto, sus amigas no eran capaces de entender esas palabras.

...

-Yo tengo el pelo blanco...- Murmuró para sí mismo Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13. En aquel momento se encontraba sentado apaciblemente en el tejado de una casa, observando un grupo de chicas que mantenían una amena conversación sobre temas amorosos. Y normalmente no se dedicaba a espiar colegialas. Eso se lo dejaba a los pervertidos, siempre y cuándo no le dirigieran mirada alguna a Karin, que se encontraba en ese grupo de chicas, dando una peculiar descripción del tipo de chicos a los que daría chocolates. El albino, efectivamente de pelo blanco y ropas negras, no sabía como tomarse aquello.

...

A duras penas faltaba un día para la celebración del día de los enamorados. Las pastelerias y las tiendas de dulces se frotaban las manos mientras las muchachas llenaban sus bolsillos con el dinero de las ventas de chocolate, moldes, y demás artilugios comunes.

Y ella, Kurosaki Karin, observaba a Yoshino desde la acera. Su amiga se encontraba comprando moldes y chocolate en una de tantas tiendas. Hacía bastante frío y cabía considerar el hecho de que su aliento fuera perfectamente visible.

-Oh, Kurosaki-san.- Referirse a alguien por su apellido, si ese alguien era hermano del chico que te gusta, era muy confuso. Pero Orihime estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de asuntos confusos.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy esperando a una amiga.- Dirigió una mirada hacia la tienda.- Está comprando artilugios y chocolates para dárselas a algún primate de la escuela.

-Oh, ya veo. Yo voy a entrar, ¿por qué no vienes?

Y terminó siendo arrastrada a la tienda con el escaparate plagado de rosa.

La verdad era que el interior de ese lugar no estaba tan mal decorado. La verdad, sinceramente, era que habia demasiadas personas allí dentro. No tenía la menor idea de cómo se había dejado arrastrar allí por la pelirroja, pero ahora era incapaz de salir.

-¿Hay algún molde en especial que te guste?- Preguntó amablemente y con curiosidad Orihime, mientras observaba varios con forma de corazón, estrella y pulpo. La pelinegra no sabia quién querría comprar un molde para chocolate con forma de pulpo. Cuando vió que Inoue lo tomaba, se dijo a sí misma que haberse preguntado aquello fue una pérdida de tiempo.- Tal vez quieras hacerle chocolates a Hitsugaya-kun.

Karin enrojeció hasta las orejas y empezó a negar frenéticamente con ambas manos. No sabía como habia llegado a tal conclusión, pero debía sacársela de la cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Are? Yo pensé que erais tan cercanos...

-¿P-p-por qué p-pensaste eso? ¡Ja, ja, ja! No somos para nada c-cercanos.

-La última vez que él tuvo días libres los pasó todos contigo, ¿no es cierto?- Inoue se acercó a otro lado de la tienda, con la joven pelinegra siguiéndola de cerca.- Además a Hitsugaya-kun le gustas.

Se quedó petrificada, en su lugar, sin siquiera parpadear de la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Él normalmente es alguien frío y distante, pero cuando hablaba contigo o de ti, es distinto.- Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, reflexionando como un gran detective lo haría.- Por eso creo que él está enamorado de ti.- Terminó por señalarla como la culpable de ese casi indescifrable caso.

Kurosaki Karin habia recibido una flecha escuchando esas palabras. Se habia puesto nerviosa y la extraña necesidad de comprar los productos de esa tienda apareció en ella.

-Karin, ¿nos vamos?- Yoshino apareció tras ella, sorprendida de ver que habia entrado a la tienda.- ¿O acaso quieres comprar algo para el chico que te gusta?- Preguntó esperanzada. Sus ojos le brillaban, feliz de que su amiga al fin se haya decidido a dar el primer paso, o simplemente a tener a alguien para darlo.

-A-algo así...

-¡Kyaa! ¿Y quién es él? ¿Cómo es él?

-Alguien de pelo blanco que viste de negro.

Inoue Orihime se quedó viendo la escena, pero no le dió demasiada importancia. Contraria a su creciente curiosidad, se dedicó a examinar qué decoraciones le vendrían bien a su chocolate con forma de pulpo, y a dictaminar cuáles, de entre todas ellas, podrían reflejar la imagen de Kurosaki Ichigo.

...

-Con que aquí estaba, capitán.- Dijo Matsumoto, apareciendo tras el albino que observaba la escuela a escondidas.- No sabia que se dedicara a espiar colegialas.- La mujer habló con malicia mal disimulada.

-¡No me dedico a espiar colegialas!- Se enfadó, pegándole la bronca su vice-capitana. Realmente, era molesta.

-Oh, por supuesto que no.- Matsumoto se sentó a su lado mientras dirigía una mirada al objetivo de su capitán, descubriendo con algo de sorpresa que se trataba de la hermana mediana de los Kurosaki, quién entrenaba con su equipo de fútbol.- Ya veo que sólo tiene interés en una de ellas.

-Aún debe haber trabajo que hacer, ¿no es así, Matsumoto?

-Su frialdad no ha cambiado nada pese a ser... ¡oh, claro!- Una sonrisa entre burlona y maliciosa se posó en los labios de la mujer.- Quiere ver a quién le regala chocolates la Kurosaki, ¿no es así? Hay qué ver que posesivo es usted, capit...

Matsumoto se despidió de Hitsugaya una vez el aura asesina que éste desprendía se hubo desvanecido, retornando a las tareas que le habian sido asignadas antes de ir al mundo humano.

Una vez Karin terminó el entrenamiento, la vió partir, caminando con suma tranquilidad, hacia un lugar que conocía bien. Era como ese día, cuando ella le pidió que jugara con su equipo de fútbol: frente a un hermoso atardecer, que teñía el cielo de un vívido naranja, y... mejor dejaba de ser tan estúpido.

La pelinegra se quedó de pie observando el atardecer un rato, hasta que él mismo decidió salir.

-Hace una buena tarde.- Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de ver ante sus ojos un paquetito de color verde claro. Cuando miró interrogativamente a la joven, todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada de reproche.

-Sólo cógelo.- Dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo.- Luego haz con él lo que quieras.

Contrario a sus costumbres, el shinigami decidió obedecer. Sostuvo el regalo con ambas manos hasta moverlo un poco para ver cómo sonaba, pero la pelinegra se lo trató de arrebatar.

-¡Si haces eso se romperá!

Hitsugaya decidió de una vez por todas abrirlo, encontrándose con un chocolate circular, sin decoraciones, sin nada. Sólo un chocolate.

-Un poco soso...- Calló al recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de la pelinegra.

-Ya te dije que si no te gusta sólo tíralo.

Hitsugaya miró el chocolate y se llevó un trozo a la boca tras partirlo. Realmente se esperaba una oleada de desagradables y estrafalarios sabores, totalmente impropios de un chocolate, parecidos más bien a cualquier extraña receta preparada por Inoue. Pero no, ciertamente, sabía a chocolate.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

-E-eso es irrelevante.- Por la cara que puso, él dedujo que se trataba de una respuesta afirmativa.

Aunque el ambiente se rompió cuando el tono de voz del capitán del décimo escuadrón se tornó algo burlona.

-Entonces me das un chocolate preparado por ti misma el día de San Valentín. ¿Cómo debo tomármelo?

Enrojecida hasta las orejas, Karin le arrebató el dulce de las manos y lo miró imperiosa y tratando de no darle demasiados motivos a ese chico que se habia plantado frente a ella.

-Cómo lo haría cualquier otro chico, idiota.- Giró la cabeza indignada, pero cuando notó que tomaban de regreso el chocolate no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

El albino posó una mano en la mejilla de la chica y, con agilidad, posó sus labios sobre los de ella, terminando en uno de los tantos besos que él habia querido darle. La pelinegra permaneció estática por un rato, inmóbil, tal y como lo haría una estatua, hasta que tuvo que separarse por falta de aire.

-Voy a quedarme con el chocolate.- Hitsugaya caminó con tranquilidad y un deje de pereza alejándose de ella. Se quedó de pie a unos cinco metros, dudoso de lo que iba a decir, pero terminó substituyendo el "te quiero" por una frase que de algún modo podría relacionarse con aquella.- Puedes darme chocolates tanto como quieras.

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
